SummerFest
by FoxesandFerrisWheels
Summary: Sakura is the lead singer for a band called South Bound and Down and it's their first year playing SummerFest, the worlds largest alternative music tour. Sasuke is the lead singer for Wasted Youth, a returning band to the festival. When their bands run into each other sparks fly and Sasuke is instantly infatuated. Sakura, however, is less willing to let the romance train take off.


I haven't slept in a while. This is the product of that.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

I pulled my comforter over my head. Why was there a full grown man jumping on my bed?

"Come on Saks WAKE UP! We're gonna be late!"

Wait- what?

"Todays the daaaaay!" he continued to yell.

Oh shit!

I shot up into a sitting position, looking over at my clock.

FUCK! I slept in, on the biggest day of my short life!

"DAMMIT!" I screamed and jumped off of my bed, causing the brunette to lose his balance.

"Shit-shit-shit" I cursed as I ran around my room, the man still chuckling at me. He sure did drop that stupid little grin of his after I glared at him.

"Hehe, I'll just be waiting downstairs…. To let you get changed" He said after he closed my white bedroom door.

Why did I look like crap on today of all days?

After trying to make myself seem somewhat decent I headed downstairs with all my luggage to see my house overrun by four males. A boy with red hair, my cousin Gaara was resting in my recliner. Raiding my fridge was the man from early, Kiba, sleeping on my couch was Kankuro, and Neji was sitting at my kitchen table overlooking a map.

These boys and I were friends since middle school, always dreaming of going on tours and being rock stars. We were finally there. A big laugh in the face to the people who said we were hopeless brats.

"So, who's ready for SummerFest!?" I yelled as I descended the stairs. I was met with loud cheers, even from the stones that were Gaara and Neji.

After so many years of traveling and touring we were finally invited to SummerFest, the largest alternative tour in the world.

"Well sleeping beauty, what do you sat we hit the road?" Neji came and picked up my suitcase.

"Let's load up kiddies!" Kankuro jumped up from the couch.

Loading into our 12 passenger van was difficult, considering all of our trailer was full with equipment.

"On the road again~" Kiba sang as he pulled out of the driveway.

This was totally our summer.

* * *

My band had got to the venue early, we honestly couldn't wait to kick off another year with SummerFest.

"Hey Teme, what bands did you want to check out before the set tonight?" my blonde friend and drummer Naruto came running up to me.

"I don't know," I hadn't looked at the set list for this year. I don't care too much to see the other bands we tour with, most of them were talented but I had seen them all perform before. Nothing new.

"There's this new band, 'South Bound and Down' heard of em?" he asked. I shook my head, finally someone new.

Upon looking them up on my phone, I found they were a five person, female led band. They acted like a bunch of retards and they were barely starting to get popular. A small but dedicated fanbase. (Watch Courage My Love- OMG).

The girl looked pretty cute and she did have a set of lungs on her… I might just have to check her- I mean them out.

In the middle of my thoughts a white van pulled up next to me.

Was this one of the bands? I looked to Naruto and he shrugged, who takes a van to SummerFest instead of a tour bus?

As soon as the van had parked the doors flew open and people tumbled out.

"My legs!" a tan man with brown hair shouted as he got out.

"Dude, I don't even know what legs are anymore" another man, this one with longer hair in a ponytail, grumbled.

"Stop overacting guys" another man with a ponytail, this one lower, said as he exited the passenger seat. A red headed male stood next to him and nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are just being babies" another man said as he got out of the driver's seat.

"FREEDOM!" a girl cheered as she practically flew out of the van.

Among their joking and talking they seemed to not notice Naruto and I standing there. The girl was cute, short, pink hair-

Wait-pink?

This was South Bound and Down.

Man, I thought she was cute in the video.

It's a good thing they haven't noticed Naruto and I; I was way too busy checking her out to make conversation right now.

Red vans, dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a black and red striped tank top, her pink hair down and wavy, a nose ring hanging from her nostril, and shimmering green eyes. Everything about this girl was perfect.

She laughed at something one of her band members said and covered her emerald orbs with black Ray Bands. Why was I so entrapped with this girl?

She stopped paying attention to her friends and looked around, an excited grin on her pink lips. She turned to face us and her mouth formed a small O.

"Uh-hi" she waved, coming up to us, her group following.

"Um… you're.. you're Wasted Youth." The man with short brown hair stumbled out.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I'm Naruto and this is Sasule. The others are here somewhere. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Neji," the one with the low ponytail said, "This is Garaa," he pointed towards the red head, " Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro" he pointed towards the other brunettes, "and the one that looks like she's gonna explode is Sakura. We're South Bound and Down."

* * *

I know. It sucks. Whatever. Review.. or not? I don't know.


End file.
